How to Marry a Princess
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: To prevent an arranged marriage from taking place, Prince Danny decides to pretend to marry Princess Sam until they both find their perfect mate. When Sam and Danny do fall in love, their parents discover the date was fake.
1. Prologue: Arranging

**Alright, the title is a bit weird. I've written weirder titles. I've read fan fictions of Danny and Sam being prince and princess of royalty. I've done one of those types of stories with the Romeo and Juliet crossover. This is another one that is completely different. You probably noticed by the summery and the title. This has marriage, despite the fact those two are fourteen. Review please!**

King Jack was very busy at this time of day. He usually was busy dealing with complaints from the people of Amity and the immigrants. Although, this particular business was special. It also had importance to it. Prince Danny was to be the next heir to the throne. If he was to take Jack's place someday, he needed a woman to share it with.

Commonly, arranged marriages were done in royal families before birth or after. A few royal families refuse arranged marriages or take that as an option. In Jack's case, this arrangement of marriages has been passed down from generation to generation. The child never is happy at first, but they learn to love the person he or she marries.

Prince Danny was in his room staring at the ceiling before his sister Princess Jazz entered. The prince sighed deeply while his sister came inside.

"Dad's working on _it_," Jazz smirked.

"On what? Complaints from the town? He's always doing that," Danny pointed out.

"No, arranging your _marriage_."

"You have got to be kidding. I'm not even fifteen yet!"

"So, you're future king."

"So, there are kings who never marry. I don't care if I marry or not, I just want to live my stupid life."

"I'm sure she won't be ugly or anything."

"If the girl my dad chooses is a princess, then he can just forget me purposing to her!"

"Why Danny? Every guy wants to marry a Princess."

"Princesses are so... _annoying_. They're spoiled and selfish."

"You're _spoiled and selfish_."

"At least I don't show it! If I find a girl to marry, it's gonna be one of the noble women. They're easier to talk to than Princess _Do-What-I-Want_."

"Can you trust Dad at least?"

"Fine, but you owe me."

Danny really didn't mean that, he wanted to never marry at all if he was going to be forced. It wasn't like he _didn't _want to marry a girl, he just wanted to marry a girl of his choice. Danny decided to go on for a little hunting spree to get the whole marriage thing off his mind. If Jack was going to make his son marry a girl, then he would just say he was in love with someone else. _No big deal._

Danny hunted in the woods near his palace with his bow-and-arrow. He smirked when he saw a deer nearby. He shot it straight and got the deer. Hunting was a good way for Danny to feed his family while enjoying himself. Nothing could ruin his day on a day of hunting. Danny ran through the woods to look for more game.

Soon, when Danny was aiming his target, he saw a figure appear in front of his prey.

_"What the..."_ Danny jumped before hearing a scream from a young girl. He ran to where his target was supposed to be, but now disappeared by the scream. There, he saw a young girl _who needed a bath_. She caught her foot in a hole. Danny burst out laughing.

The girl looked up at Danny and gasped. He just kept on laughing while trying to get the foot out of the hole.

"Don't! I can handle this!" The girl shouted.

"You sure _handled it _when you slipped into that hole," Danny replied while rolling his eyes, still laughing. "So, what brings you to this forest besides scaring my prey?"

"_Your prey? _That was to be my lunch until I slipped!"

"What were you going to do? Run and chase."

"I don't have a bow-and-arrow like you and I... _don't know how to hunt_."

"That explains a lot. Don't be embarrassed. I can teach you if you tell me your name."

"Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"_Princess Sam?_ Great, I find a princess in my forest. I thought you lived in Casper."

"I do and how did you know I was a princess?"

"One, you can't hunt two, your name is Sam and three, you have two left feet," Danny teased before Sam was about to burst her foot out of that hole to get the prince and fell.

"_Ah,_ oh SHOOT!"

"I think you sprained it. Here, let me help you," Danny offered before slowly removing Sam's foot out with care.

"I don't need..."

"Don't be a princess and suck it up," Danny interrupted before Sam shot the boy a glare. "Seriously, this is why I never go to Balls. Princesses are so melodramatic."

"I AM NOT MELODRAMATIC!"

"Uh, your highness, _yes you are_," Danny grinned before helping the girl up. "You're making a big deal out of me getting your poor ankle out of the muddy hole and you don't know how to do it yourself."

"You're lucky you're not in Casper or I'd have you arrested."

_"For helping a princess,"_ Danny mocked sarcastically. "Let me take you to my place. I'm sure my servants can fix that poor ankle of yours."

Sam, then made bug-eyes. She looked at Danny in complete shock, _"servants?"_

"Prince Danny at your service. At least you're not like Princess Star, she made me carry her bridal style when she broke her leg."

"Bit me!"


	2. Danny's Future Wife

**I'm glad you guys liked the prologue. This story is going to get deeper into the plot. We haven't made it to there yet, but it's getting there. Review please!**

Sam was in the restroom getting cleaned up and dressed. Danny had his servants get the guest room ready since Princess Sam was going to stay for a while. While this was happening, Danny walked downstairs to the throne room where his father was waiting to talk to his son. He knew what this meeting was about, but he didn't want any part of it.

Jack grinned widely as Danny gave a deep sigh.

"I have News for you, my son. My lifespan isn't very long and I want to make sure when you become our next king, you will have a queen by your side," Jack replied.

"Uh Dad, I know you want to help, but can't Jazz or Mom take the duty as queen if I become king? I mean, there are rulers who have their sister or mother as queen," Danny asked.

"Nope. Jazz will be wedded to a nobleman or another prince, which will make her a noble or a queen of another country. As for your mother, she doesn't have a long lifespan either. You must be married to a princess, so you will not rule this kingdom alone."

"Father, I don't mind ruling this kingdom alone if you pass away. You raised me to take charge and sometimes that requires having no help."

"Son, you can't rule a kingdom alone. Believe me, I can't rule it alone. I will set up a marriage for you and she will make a wonderful queen."  
Danny couldn't argue with his father. Danny also didn't want to marry a random girl out of wood lock. He knew when it came to his father, once he made a decision, there was no changing his mind. Danny glared deeply while looking at the ground. He then, nodded before leaving the throne room.

"One more thing!" Jack called me before Danny turned around. "If you're against this, because you are in love with someone, I can set up a marriage for you and whoever you like."

Danny's eyes widened as the prince thought 'another girl? HA! That would be nice if I can find one. If only there was one girl I can date for a while until I can find a girl I truly love. Maybe that would work.' He turned his head and raised one eyebrow.

"So, if I was in love with a girl right here, right now, you would have me marry her?" Danny asked before his father nodded with a smile. "What if say this girl believed in marriage at sixteen? Would you still have us marry right now or wait until that time?"

"Of coarse I would wait. I wouldn't want to be on my future in-laws' bad side. Why? Is that what this is all about?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Danny lied with a devious smile in his lips. "The girl I'm in love with doesn't believe in marriage until sixteen. It's a tradition passed from generation to the next."

"Oh... well in that case, I will accept her belief system. What's the girl's name?"

"Uh..."

All of a sudden, a servant came and whispered something in Jack's ear. Jack listened before his expression changed, and then nodded his head.

"Son, you can tell me later, I have a meeting."

Danny sighed in relief. He had time to come up with a girl name or a girl whom he would find interest that believed in marriage at sixteen. Finding that type of girl would take forever. Every girl was encouraged to marry at fourteen or fifteen. It would be a maricle to find a girl like that. Danny was desperate.

Danny was in his room, trying to think of a plan to fool his father and trick him into not having me married until the boy was sixteen at least. The problem was Jack would want to see the girl Danny _loved _and he would want to know her name. That would be a problem. Any plan Danny tried to think of would be a failure. Sam came to my room while the prince was in his train of thought. She had her fancy gown on and a deep glare.

"I hope you're happy," Sam complained before she limped to a chair and sat on it. "Now my parents will be coming to get me and I have to be married to prince charming."

"Arranged marriage? I know how you feel," Danny pitied while folding his arms. "Welcome to my world. My dad is going to get me to married to princess So-And-So unless I lied to him, which I did, about already falling for a girl. Now he wants to know her name and all that good stuff."

"I wish I could do that to my parents. I ran off instead. I just wish they let me marry whoever I want to marry. HA! Maybe I can marry you, and then we don't have to worry about this whole arranged marriage thing."

Danny started thinking about what Sam said. She was right. If they were dating, they wouldn't have to worry about the whole arranged marriage plan. Although, Danny and Sam wouldn't be _dating_, necessarily, they would pretend they were. That would give them two years and royal families never see each other unless they're talking treaties or getting a wedding prepared and two years was a long ways away.

"Sam, you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" Danny said loudly before Sam gave the prince a look. "You're right, if we were married, we wouldn't have to worry about this whole arranged marriage thing. Both of our parents want to arrange us a marriage and we happened to have run into each other. What if we fell in love and started dating, but not marrying until sixteen years old.?"

"Danny, you're not proposing to me, are you?"

"_No_, I'm asking for us to pretend we're dating. You know, a fake out hang out. We'll just go out to places people expect two people to date at, and then find someone that one of us will fall for. After we find our true love, we'll just break up and marry that person. No harm no foul."

"One problem. My parents will not have me marry a guy I choose."

"That's why you'll be stubborn headed and claim you will marry me whether they like it or not."

"Well, I am stubborn. That could work. Just a few conditions."

"What?"

"One, no kissing, hugging, or any of that stuff. Holding hands is as far as we'll go. Two, when we are on our date, we are to separate and find a guy or girl to date. If one of us finds a person and the other one is still single, we'll keep pretend dating until both of us find the one we love. When we found someone, we break up."

"Sounds like a plan. Sam Manson, we've got ourselves a deal."

Danny spit into his hand and offered it to Sam. She smirked and also spit into her hand before shaking on our deal.

"Now, first thing's first. Would my beau please kindly level my ankle?" Sam asked in a mocking tone.

"If you tell me to wash your feet, I will make you clean my room," Danny threatened before lifting the girl's ankle onto a stool.

"Okay, but you still have to care for me dearly since my ankle hurts so bad."

"Girls are such dramaqueens."

"I AM NOT A DRAMAQUEEN!"

"Not loudly Sam, we're in love remember?"

"Whatever. People who love each other tend to get on each other's nerves anyway."

"Oh, so you're saying I really am in love with you?"

"No, I'm just saying you will care for my ankle as long as this kingdom thinks we're tying the knot."

"I'm about to tie up your mouth."

"I love you too, Danny," Sam said mockingly before Danny rolled his eyes.


	3. Fake Out Hang Out

**This is when things start happening. Danny and Sam are fake dating, so remember when I say this is not a "date". You will see why I say that. Review please!**

Danny had everything planned out. He took Sam to see King Jack and he seemed impressed. Sam was a princess and since Danny was_ in love _with the princess, there was no reason to say _'no.'_ Jack set up Danny's and Sam's first date. The kids went inside the carriage before it trotted off down the road.

Inside the carriage, Danny and Sam started laughing and talking about what to do next. Danny explained how the whole dating thing was going to work out. They were obviously going down to the gardens on the east side of Amity. Once they got there, they would separate and find someone each of them could date or hang out with. Since the gardens had guards guarding outside of the area, Danny and Sam could separate without the guards' knowing.

The only issue to the plan was getting the right date. Not that there was nobody that would or wouldn't be interested in the prince or princess. The nobles were just as rich as the King and Queen, just not as famous. Finding a date was an issue, because not every man or woman would be_ the right one _and there was a chance Danny or Sam would have his/her heart broken. Finding true love was harder said than done.

The carriage stopped and the coach let Danny and Sam out before they walked inside the gardens.

"Meet me at the center when the shadow of the trees reach the tables," Danny told Sam.

Sam saw the shadows of each tree inside the gardens. The sun was over her head, so it was noon. When the shadow met the tables, it would be the late afternoon. Meeting there was an excellent plan.

"Very well. I will see you later," Sam agreed before the two kids separated.

Danny walked to the north of the gardens and Sam walked toward the fountain at the east. Danny was nervous about talking to a girl or even a group of girls. He scanned around the area. Any one of those girls could be the future queen of Amity. Being a prince, Danny knew all of their names. There was Angela, the bright witty girl who loves gossip. She was too talkative and Danny couldn't have a gossip girl be queen. Shelby had too much acne.

There was a dark skinned girl named Paulina. She was very beautiful and she didn't talk too much. Danny decided to make his move. He walked toward the girl while she was observing the small pond.

"Hello," Danny greeted.

"Hi. Do you need anything?" Paulina asked in curiosity.

"No, I was just gazing at the pond."

"Ah. It's beautiful, but I like flowers better. Especially lilies."

"I used to love dandelions. I would pluck one out, make a wish, and then blow on it. I thought if the seeds bloom, your wish will come true."

"I heard of that tale. Have you ever heard of peddle plucking?. You pluck each peddle to see if the person you love loves you or not."

"I heard of that. My sister used to do that."

"Did she win her man?"

"_Na. _Jazz was eight and she was hoping if she did that, her prince charming will come and _put her on a white horse_."

"The things you can imagine with flowers."

"I know."

Danny and Paulina talked for several hours. Meanwhile, Sam was scanning the area looking for a guy. The guys were all not right for Sam. One was too cheery, one was too braggy, and another was too picky. There was no guy of Sam's interest. Sam was just about to give up when she was met by a random guy who had a nice smile.

"Pardon me, are you lost?" The guy asked.

"Oh no. I'm just looking around. I'm Princess Sam of Casper," Sam introduced before offering her hand for the gentleman to kiss.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Elliot, by the way," Elliot introduced himself before kissing Sam's hand. "So, what brings you all the way out here.

"My parents were arranging a marriage for me and I didn't want to be forced to marry a random guy I don't know."

"_Ah._ You know, my cousin had his marriage arranged. He's okay now, but it took a long time to adjust to his _new bride_."

"I'm guessing he did not know her."

"Actually, they grew up together, but his bride has allergy to curtain flowers and you'd be surprised how big my cousin's garden is."

Elliot and Sam started chuckling. Sam was picturing a guy about sixteen who was giving his wife flowers and her face breaks-out on their honeymoon.

"I hope he didn't give her flowers on their honeymoon."

"He didn't. In fact, he didn't know about the girl's allergic reaction until they went to their new home. The poor lady was miserable. She wouldn't stop sneezing."

"I thought it was the itching type of allergic reaction. That's what happens to me when I touch curtain clothing. My skin turns red and starts itching like crazy."

"_Oh my._ What type of clothing are you allergic to?"

"Wool."

"Then I'll remember to never buy you a coat made out of sheep wool."

"Or animal fur."

"Are you allergic to those too?"

"No, I just cringe at the thought of wearing _dead animal_."

Elliot and Sam laughed, this time a little more louder. Sam enjoyed her conversation with Elliot and hoped he would be the right guy. He was willing to court with Sam for a little while before she realized the shadow from the trees were covering half the tables. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no. I have to go. It was nice talking to you. Maybe we can do this again sometime," Sam smiled.

"Yes. I enjoyed our talk too. How about we meet tomorrow?" Elliot offered.

"Of coarse. We can meet here again. I'll see ya then," Sam said before saying her goodbyes and leaving. She quickly walked to the center of the gardens where she was to meet Danny.

Danny was obviously not there. _Not yet_ anyway. Sam waited and waited for an hour or thirty minutes before Danny finally showed up. From what Sam could tell, Danny was just as _distracted_. He had found a girl.

"Did you find someone?" Sam asked.

"I did. Her name's Paulina," Danny replied.

"Mine is Elliot. I guess since we found our soul mates, we don't have to fake date anymore."

"Not yet. This is just our first day. We need to make sure our soul mates _stay _our soul mates until marriage. The people we just met are probably prostitutes. If we are going to marry someone, it needs to be one that we know and I mean REALLY KNOW."

"Ok, just one problem. The people we chose as our dates know who we are. If they find out that we're _dating_, they might take as us playing each other."

"You bring up a good point. Part of dating someone is telling them everything about ourselves. We could just tell them the truth... or we could just _only _have our parents think we're dating. The rest of the people don't have to know. We're not even supposed to go farther than holding hands anyway."

"Great plan. There's also the problem of our Balls. If our dates go to those Balls, we are in deep dodo."

"The next Ball won't be until Christmas and that is six months away. By that time, we'll be ready to marry whoever we choose as our date."

"You bring up a good point. The next Ball is six months and by that time, this fake date will be done for."

"You know Sam. We make a good team. I wouldn't mind having you as my maid of honor."

"And I wouldn't mind having you as my best man."

"Let's get back before Mom and Dad come looking for us and find us with someone else."

"Very well, _your majesty_."


	4. Perfect Date

**Here is the next chapter. I'm going to find ways of how Danny and Sam are going to do this fake dating thing. Review please!**

Danny and Sam spent one of their fake dates in the forest where they hunted game. Sam wanted to learn how to hunt for food just in case this whole fake date turns to be a failure and she had to run away again. Danny was happy to teach Sam, even though the prince thought the lessons were unnecessary. They planned their real date with their dates by the lake. Their dates would be coming very soon after Sam's hunting lessons.

"See, that's how you aim," Danny showed Sam after she released her arrow. She smiled proudly at the rabbit she caught. "Not bad for a beginner."

"I bet if you can teach me how to hunt, I can teach you how to dance," Sam smirked.

"I can dance just fine!"

"I've seen you. You suck at Ball Room Dancing and when you do the Sombre, you have two left feet."

"I DO NOT!" Danny glared before Sam raised one eyebrow, and then Danny's expression changed to a surprising look. "... do I?"

"Like I said, 'two left feet.'"

"At least I don't fall into holes and sprain my ankle."

Sam took a scoop of mud from the ground and threw it at Danny's face. While the mud was slowly dribbling to the ground, Danny slowly curled his lips into a smirk. He wiped the mud off his face and started walking toward Sam as if he was up to something evil.

"No, no Danny. Don't!" Sam said before trying to run off, and then Danny grabbing the girl from the back of her shirt and squirmed her whole front side in the mud. She quickly turned and pushed Danny away before he tripped and fell into the lake where they were supposed to meet their dates at. That did it! Sam started laughing her socks off.

Danny swam up and peeked his head from the lake. He grabbed Sam's foot and dragged Sam into the lake. Danny started laughing loudly before noticing Paulina coming through the woods. Danny strove off from the lake, still soaked, and ran by Paulina. She noticed that her date was soaking wet.

"Why are you all wet?" Paulina asked.

"We fell," Danny replied. Sam poke her head from the water and spit water out of her mouth with a scowl on her face since she couldn't get back at Danny. "Lesson's over."

"I'll be on the other side waiting for Elliot," Sam muttered with that same scowl before swimming out of the lake.

"Who's she?" Paulina asked.

"Princess Sam. She ran away from her palace and is visiting here for a while until her ankle heals up, which is taking a shorter time than expected. I was teaching her how to hunt since she was interested," Danny replied.

"That explains why she's limping a little bit. Her sprained ankle, I mean," Paulina said before cocking her eyebrows. "How did you two fall into the lake?"

"Sam has two left feet," Danny answered in a teasing manner to where Sam could hear every word.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!"

"Just kidding. We were throwing mud at each other and Sam pushed me into the lake. At least that cleaned me up."

"Her majesty said she was waiting for Elliot. Is she on a date by the lake too?" Paulina wondered.

"Yeah, but she's going to be on the other side, so we'll have half the place to ourselves. Split it fifty-fifty," Danny explained before Paulina showed a smile and hugged her beau.

"You're so sweet," Paulina smiled romantically.

Sam walked toward the other side of the lake to wait for Elliot. Both Danny and Sam enjoyed their date. Sam decided not to inform Elliot about the fake date between Danny and Sam. Sam was afraid telling Elliot would complicate their relationship. Danny, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to let Paulina in on his and Sam's devious plot to fool their parents into thinking their children were dating. Paulina took the News okay.

"So... Sam is pretending to be your girlfriend and her real date is on the other side of the lake?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah. If our relationship goes well, Sam and I will do a fake-up-break-up, and then the marriage will go onto our true loves," Danny explained.

"Sounds devious. I like it," Paulina smirked. "Do you think we'll be able to date before Christmas? That's when the Christmas Ball will be."

"Of coarse, Paulina. That's a long ways off. I get the feeling we'll have an excellent relationship," Danny said with a cocky expression.

"What if your father finds out?"

"He won't. As long as he believes Sam's and I's relationship is true love, nothing can possibly go wrong."

"Whatever you say, handsome," Paulina said. "I guess that also means we'll be going on double dates often. That will be fun."

"I... never actually thought about that. That would be fun. The only time we can invite you and Elliot to the palace. Although, Sam will have to inform Elliot on the plan."

"It will be perfect."

"Perfection is my middle name... actually it's James, but you get what I'm trying to say."

Paulina smiled, and then curled her fingers into Danny's hand while snuggling her head beside the prince's shoulder. Danny was happy that he was on a perfect date with a girl whom the prince chose on his own. Sam was happy on the other side of the lake too. Elliot finally came and him and Sam had their date. Her boyfriend, then noticed Danny and Paulina on the other side of the lake.

"Do you know those two?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, I know Prince Danny. The other person is his girlfriend. They're having their date on the other side of this lake. We decided to split it fifty-fifty," Sam explained.

"Smart," Elliot complimented. "How long will you be staying here?"

"At least until my ankle heals."

"It seems to be healing fast, seeing that you are able to walk on your own."

"I know. I still hate the fact that I developed this sprain by falling into a stupid hole, and then prince charming comes out laughing his head off and saying I have two left feet when he dances like he has a sprain."

"He also tripped you into the lake and got you soaking wet."

"That too."

Elliot gave a smirk, which made Sam smile brightly. She could feel Elliot's arm being wrapped around her while she laid her head against the boy's shoulder. This date seemed too good to be perfect.


	5. Parents' Meeting

**Alright, here is the next chapter. This story will reveal closeness toward Danny and Sam, but right now this story is going to connect Danny to Paulina and Sam to Elliot a little bit. There will be more chemistry with Danny and Sam than with their _dates_. Review please!**

After Danny's and Sam's date, the two had got together and talked. Danny explained to Sam about Paulina's involvement and about the double date scheme. If Elliot was involved with the double date scheme, then the plan to fool the parents would be more full proof than ever before. Sam wasn't sure at first, but was convinced. The double dates were official.

Sam got in contact with Elliot and explained to him about the plan to prevent Sam and Danny from being arranged to marry a random person. Elliot was impressed despite Sam's fear of his and the princess' relationship being ruined. The four teenagers got together and met inside the forest near Danny's palace.

The meeting was about keeping Danny's and Sam's relationship tight and convincing without anyone at the palace noticing the scheme. Sam showed a letter from her parents that was a reply from the letter she sent to them.

"We're gonna have a special visit with my... parents. If either my folks or Danny's folks find out our scheme, we'll be deader than dead," Sam explained.

"What did you tell your parents?" Paulina asked.

"I told them that I was _madly in love with Danny _and _nothing they did could keep us apart_. Danny did help me some on the letter. My folks sent a letter saying that they were going to visit right away and get to know Danny a little bit. We need to be sure that Danny can pass Mom and Dad's _examination_."

"Danny will have to convince your folks that he's in love with you," Elliot pointed out.

"Not to mention is a perfect husband for me," Sam included.

"I say just tell them I am of royalty and would make peace for both our countries," Danny said. "That's what every royal family looks for."

"I wish my parents would be that convinced," Sam muttered.

"Which is why you have me," Paulina bragged. "My Pa is strict himself. I can teach Danny how to act _man enough _for you."

"We still need to make sure Danny's parents nor mine find out about this scheme," Sam implied.

"You can do that," Elliot told Sam. "And I'll bring out some info for King Jeremy and Queen Pam."

"What are you going to do, be their adviser?" Danny asked sarcastically before Elliot came out with an adviser outfit and hat. _"Why did I have to ask?"_

"Elliot's a good actor. He told me he has played in several theatres," Sam told Danny.

"But you're of the High Class. The poor people work in theatres!"

"I was adopted to a High Class family," Elliot admitted before Danny and Paulina gave a shocking glance. "Do I need to explain? I was five and I begged for money. My folks found me and took me as their own."

"It's not that, I just... can't believe you used to live in _the Low Class_. You don't even act like a Surf."

"I wasn't _that _poor!" Elliot glared before Danny gave a look. "Ok, maybe a little. I still knew how to read and write. I just had to work a full time job to have food on my plate. I didn't work for a nobleman on a big plantation. I lived in an orphanage in the middle of this particular city."

"Can we stick to the subject that matters most?" Sam asked in a demanding tone.

_"Girls,"_ Danny and Elliot muttered before the girls gave the guys glares.

_"Boys,"_ Sam and Paulina muttered together.

The four teenagers agreed with their plan. Elliot was behind some trees, watching for a coach and carriage. It had been only three hours before seeing a carriage come by. There were knights in front of the carriage to protect the king and queen from assassination. Elliot showed a smirk up his face before running through the trees and into the palace. There was an adviser waiting for the king and queen to arrive. Elliot came up to the adviser who looked at him with a glance.

"You like working here?" Elliot asked.

"No," the adviser replied.

"So why do you bother staying here? I heard that there's a job at Fendaville that will earn you double of what you get here."

"No kidding?"

"Nope."

The adviser ran off from the palace and through the city. Elliot chuckled while coughing _"sucker"_ under his breath. He was dressed as the adviser and Danny appeared with his eyes rolled back as far behind his head as he could get. He walked toward the throne where he was supposed to sit at. Sam finally came and showed a half-a-smile to Elliot. The princess walked toward Danny's throne and stood beside it.

"I cannot believe that lunatic fell for that. Fendaville doesn't even exist," Danny glared.

"Actually, it does. Elliot told me it's a plantation. That guy is going to be paid alright, as a surf. You saying about Elliot once being a Surf, gave him the idea," Sam corrected.

"Me and my big fat mouth."

"You have to admit, that was a smart move."

"I'll give him credit for that. Just bite me when this whole deal is over and I'll go back to my girlfriend."

"Hey!" Jazz called before walking into the throne room. "What cha guys talking about?"

"How much we love each other," Sam lied smoothly before Jazz smirked with her arms crossed.

"Ok, now I know something's up. What's the _real _scoop?"

"I think Sam just gave you the basic idea," Danny smirked while rolling his eyes.

"You two are up to something and I'm gonna find out what," Jazz declared.

"Whatever sis."

"Hey Danny! How do I look?" Jack asked with a huge grin on his face and a royal robe and clothing.

"You look great Dad," Danny complimented. "I think Sam's parents will be pleased."

King Jeremy and Queen Pam entered into the throne room with Elliot by their side. Sam showed a smile while holding Danny's hand. Elliot whispered something at the Queen's ear. Jack, then noticed something.

"Wait a minute," Jack said with a curious glare. Danny and Sam were pouring sweat from their foreheads. "I never had any of my advisers wear that. I like it!"

Danny and Sam sighed in relief before Elliot grinned.

"Where'd you get that?" Jack asked.

"It's handmade by the finest silk," Elliot grinned, seeing that he was the one who made it.

"Interesting. You should make more of those for my other advisers."

Elliot smiled quaintly while King Jeremy and Queen Pam looked at Elliot with curiosity.

"You're right, this very fine silk. I've never seen anything like it," Pam complimented.

"You never find any clothing like this," Jeremy agreed.

"What can I say," Elliot shrugged.

"Anyway, how about we have lunch," Sam announced, trying to change the subject before her parents discovered Elliot to be an imposter.


	6. Lunch Time

**You have to admit, the ending was pretty neat. This is when we see the four teenagers' scheme in action. Review please!**

Everyone sat at the table and washed their fingers in the washing bowl. Elliot sat beside King Jeremy since he was to be_ the advisor_. Danny and Sam sat next to one another at the side of the table. The servants brought the dinners on a silver platter with a lid over it. They also cut up the meat to serve it to the people eating at the table.

Danny was partly thankful that Elliot could talk to King Jeremy and keep the plan foolproof, but nervous about _his manners_. If Elliot once was from the low class, he may have poor manner skills. Then again, the folks that adopted him may've taught him a thing or two. Despite this, Danny was nervous and bit his bottom lip until it stung.

"It's okay," Sam whispered before holding Danny's hand. "Elliot knows what he's doing."

Danny nodded and breathed out. Queen Pam took her first bit at the food before she started talking.

"So Danny, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Queen Pam offered.

"I was taught some of Aristotle's and Galileo's work..." Prince Danny replied with sweat dripping from the back of his neck. "I also take interest in reading."

"What do you read?"

"Poetry and some mythical stories from Greece."

"Wonderful!" Queen Pam smiled brightly before Danny nodded his head.

"Are you aware of the responsibilities of being a King,_ if you become one_?" King Jeremy asked.

"Yes. Being a King, you must always put your people before yourself. It can be a hassle, especially if you're trying to keep the Surf's under control," Danny said.

"I'm trusting that you will take good care of my daughter from under your wing?"

_"Of coarse."_

Throughout the dinner, there were only short talks. Both kings and queens never spoke to one another except in simple conversations. It was only a moment of time before King Jeremy and Queen Pam left the castle toward home. Sam stayed behind since her and Danny were _engaged to be married_. Elliot and Paulina met the prince and princess in the forest and celebrated.

"That was great! Our parents never even mentioned about the wedding date," Danny grinned.

"And as long as they continue to be clueless, there is no way we'll end up being married to a random person," Sam agreed before her and Danny gave high fives.

Elliot and Paulina gave glances. They then, smiled at the two teenagers.

"How about tomorrow you guys set up a date and we'll meet you there?" Paulina suggested.

"Certainly!" Sam agreed.

"We'll walk through the maze," Danny said while pointing to the bush maze beside the castle.

"Perfect," Paulina grinned.

"We will meet you there," Elliot said before the four separated.

Danny and Sam walked back to the castle. Danny went into the library to read one of the mythical stories on the scroll. He kept rolling the scroll from up to down. Jazz came back and used her hand to lower the scroll. Danny glared at his sister.

"You made me loose my place!" Danny complained.

"Spill Danny. I want to know what you and your _girlfriend _are up to!" Jazz demanded. "There is no way you could've fallen in love right after Dad says he is to _arrange you with someone_."

"Who says it couldn't? That's what happened with Snow White."

"Spill!"

"Paranoid much?"

Jazz's eyebrows furrowed. Danny was not letting the plan be mentioned to his sister. For one thing, it was non of her business and there were already enough people involved. Danny continued reading where he left off. Jazz continued sitting across from her brother just watching him with those stubborn eyes. There was no way Jazz could get through to Danny and he was proud of it.

The next morning, Danny and Sam met their dates at the maze. They used the time for talking and socializing. The four kids enjoyed their company. They acted so much like a clique. There was no other unique group of friends. Danny enjoyed Elliot and Sam enjoyed Paulina.

"You know, we should have a double wedding when we get to that bridge. It'll be perfect," Elliot thought.

"I know. As long as my vale has roses," Paulina decided.

"We're fourteen and already talking about marriage. I just want to be a kid until I'm sixteen at least," Danny said.

"I don't know why. Mom always says that time goes by fast and when I get old, I won't be beautiful as I am now," Paulina thought.

"You know. I wish I could live on my own with no husband whatsoever," Sam glared. "I mean just because we're women doesn't make us property. Heck, I took care of myself pretty well while I was gone."

"Before you fell in the hole and sprained your ankle," Danny mentioned with a hint of teasing.

"It would be nice to be able to own property without a husband," Paulina smiled.

"Hey, we're the ones who allow you to _own property_," Danny said proudly.

"Yes, but it's the females that give birth to _male _children," Sam smirked.

"That maybe true, but you wouldn't be having children without the male."

"Oh, so you carry and give birth to children? I wonder how _that _is going to work?" Sam asked sarcastically before her and Paulina started laughing. Danny and Elliot were both plain annoyed.

"We love you," Paulina grinned before leaning her head against Danny's shoulder.

"I hear your sister is suspicious about us," Sam said.

"Don't worry about her, Sam. Jazz is usually paranoid. It'll pass soon, I promise," Danny promised before showing half-a-smile.


	7. Other Dates and Hang Outs

**Ok, I know you guys are anxious to see some DxS romance. I'm now gonna start slowly developing a close relationship between Danny and Sam. You're not gonna notice it at first, but it will start going. You're also gonna notice at the same time, Danny and Paulina and Elliot and Sam are slowly drifting apart. By the way, there's gonna be a kissing scene at the end, but it's not a REAL kiss or _true love kiss_. It's an acting kiss. There is no foreshadowing or anything in that. I put it in there for comedy, so don't get so hyped up about it ok. There is no soap opera junk in this story. Review please!**

The morning came by and it was a good day for hunting lessons. Danny woke Sam up early to take her on a morning hunt. She put on some appropriate clothing for the sport and followed her_ pretend boyfriend_. They both were on top of a tree hiding to wait for their prey. Danny showed Sam how to hold the bow and arrow properly and shoot at a perfect aim.

"When she comes, you just aim and release," Danny instructed.

"Whatever you say," Sam smirked before looking bellow her to find a prey to shoot.

"I must give you credit Sam, you really know how to hunt a guy. It'll be good on your hunting skills."

_"Shut up."_

"I'm serious Sam. Elliot is really cool."

"Paulina is neat herself. I've never had a real friend before. You were my first one, but..._ you're a guy._ It's different if it's someone of the same sex."

"What's wrong with being friends with the opposite sex?"

"Because a guy like you cannot understand the nature of a girl."

"Oh really? I know for a fact that girls can be melodramatic."

_"I am not!"_

"Are so. The only thing that makes you different from most girls I've met is your unique personality and your charm."

"I'll have you know I..." Sam glared before stopping to realize the compliment that Danny had given the princess. "Did you just say I'm... _beautiful_."

"I said you've got charm, but yes," Danny shrugged before cocking his eyebrows. _"Why?"_

"It's just... no one has ever told me something like that before. At least the people that think I'm not a good enough princess or think I should act more _princessy_."

"Are you kidding? You're a better princess than any other princess I've met. Elliot is lucky to have you."

"Thanks. You make a good prince yourself, Danny. You're gonna be a great king."

"Thanks."

Sam found a rabbit nearby, aimed her bow and arrow, and shot her prey. She jumped off the tree and grabbed the rabbit to take it to the castle. Sam had shot two rabbits and a bird. It was harder to hunt a bird since it flew. She had to aim when the bird parched on a tree or bush. Danny had shown Sam the steps to hunting animals in general.

The two teens arranged another double date that night to gaze at the stars. The four of them loved star gazing. They had a great conversation and had fun just the four of them.

"That looks like Hercules," Paulina pointed at a curtain part in the sky.

"Yeah, I see it," Danny replied.

"I see it too," Sam added before turning her head toward Elliot. "Elliot, do you think I have, _charm_."

Danny winced at the word _"charm"_ since he was the one who had complimented Sam on that.

"You're a princess, of course you've got _charm_," Elliot replied emotionlessly.

"So I'm beautiful 'cause I'm a _princess_?" Sam glared.

"Gee and you tell me you're not so melodramatic. _What do you call that little scene back there?_" Danny asked rhetorically while rolling his eyes.

"I AM NOT MELODRAMATIC!" Sam argued.

"Sam, you're hurting my ears," Paulina complained.

"Sorry."

"At least _I'm _not melodramatic," Paulina bragged before the three other friends stared at her. _"What?"_

"You say you're not melodramatic, but yesterday you were mad at me about the way I _looked at you_," Danny pointed out.

"Your eyes squinted. That means there's something you don't like about me."

_"Somebody kill me."_

"This morning, Paulina was mad at me because I wasn't feeling pity for her _broken toe nail _and it didn't even go passed the quick," Sam said.

"My toe nail wasn't perfectly lined up with my other toe nails!" Paulina glared.

"Melodramatic!" The three other kids said to Paulina, which made her feel really annoyed.

The next day, Danny and Sam were at the library reading one of the books from the library. They read the scroll together since the story caught Sam's interest. Jazz came into the library and spotted the two teenagers reading a scroll. She gave them a suspicious look while taking out a scroll and reading it. While reading, she kept eying on Danny and Sam. They were getting annoyed at this and gave glances.

Sam covered half her face behind the scroll and lipped _'you think we should?'_ Danny glared at Sam since what she was thinking would be breaking their deal. The prince stared at Jazz and glared at her. She gave a deeper glare back. Danny was starting to get really frustrated at his sister's behavior. Couldn't Jazz for once just leave her brother and his business alone? _Obviously not._ Danny looked at Sam and lipped, _'Just this once, but that's it.'_

Sam smirked and put the scroll down, saving the place her and Danny were at. Sam, then smacked her lips at Danny and kissed ever part of his mouth while Jazz's mouth dropped and her eyes popped. Jazz glared deeply before throwing the scroll down and marching off. After she left, Danny and Sam stopped kissing and laughed quietly.

"That was _so _worth it," Sam smirked.

"And devious. I imagine Jazz almost peed in her pants," Danny smirked. "Think we should tell Elliot and Paulina?"

"If they weren't part of the plan, _no_, but they're gonna want to know Jazz's reaction to our_ fake-out-make-out_."

"Good point. You were right, that _was _worth it, but no more."

"Sure thing, _boyfriend_."

"Now you're getting out of hand," Danny glared boredly.


	8. New Plan

**Anynomous Review Answer: I'm glad you liked how I did Elliot's and Paulina's characters. As for putting a DxS and TxV in a Alice and Wonderland crossover. WOW. I would have to make Tucker the mad hatter and Valerie play Alice. As for Danny and Sam. I would rather have Sam play Queen of Hearts (now that I think about it, it would be like Sam to shout "off with their heads!") and Danny play Knave of Hearts or Sam play Cheshire Cat and Danny play the White Rabbit. **

**Well, that little scene was worth putting on. One of my reviewers was freaking out about that. Just please don't count that as a kiss. It's not a true kiss and Danny and Sam aren't going together yet. Review please!**

Elliot burst out laughing after hearing from his girlfriend about what she did to annoy Jazz. Paulina just found it annoying. It wasn't that she was jealous, she just thought it was immature acting for Danny to go with the idea just to annoy his sister. The four teenagers had a swell time laughing about Danny's and Sam's little scene in front of Jazz, except Paulina. Elliot started coughing, because he was laughing so loudly.

"Wow. I think I'd pee my pants if I saw that with my own eyes," Elliot admitted.

"Danny and I make _great _actors," Sam grinned.

"You guys are so immature, even you Danny," Paulina snorted.

"Common, I was just having a little fun," Danny said while rolling his eyes.

"At least nothing can go wrong now," Elliot grinned.

"Actually, there is one issue," Danny said. "Paulina and I broke up not too long ago."

_"What?"_ Sam gasped in surprise.

"We talked and agreed that we have _nothing _in common. Besides, after that little scene you guys did, I'm _never _getting back with him," Paulina said.

"You were right Danny, Paulina is _melodramatic_," Sam told Danny while Paulina was rolling her eyes.

"Now that I think about it Sam, we don't have anything in common either," Elliot proclaimed.

"_Great_, back to square one," Danny glared while looking at the ground. "Now how are we gonna find someone to marry?"

"What about you two?" Paulina asked.

_"Huh?"_ Sam questioned.

"Common guys, the only reason you guys have _nothing in common_ with Elliot and I is because you two are digging on each other," Paulina claimed.

_"We are not!"_ Danny and Sam shouted.

Elliot and Paulina gave the prince and princess glances and they looked at each other.

_"Are we?"_ Sam asked.

"You two hunt together, play jokes on each other, heck, you guys are working together to marry someone of your choosing. You guys don't even like arranged marriages and_ how many times have you two complimented each other in being King or Queen?_ I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss now," Paulina said with a hint of sarcasm.

"The Christmas Ball is tomorrow. I was planning on the breakup scene to be there, but maybe it's time we can _really _started dating," Danny decided. "you are a really neat girl."

"You're neat yourself, Danny. Although, I'll have to give you some dancing lessons," Sam smirked.

"You just can't let that go, can ya?"

"Nope," Sam continued to smirk. "Now, how 'bout we start right now?"

Danny rolled his eyes before getting into position to start dancing with Sam. She had her two hands on Danny's arms. Danny placed his hands on Sam's waist to lead the girl.

"Now one step," Sam instructed and Danny placed his left foot crooked. "No, a little forward." Danny placed the foot a little forward in front of Sam's toes. "OW! That's my foot!"

_"Sorry."_

"Now again. This time put your foot where you're _supposed _to put it."

"Most guys would be annoyed if a girl taught em how to dance," Elliot proclaimed.

"Danny is, but Sam knows how to persuade a guy. I like her for that," Paulina smirked.

"You like girls who persuade men? _That's evil_."

"I like any girl that can influence a guy in a positive way. I see Sam persuading Danny to be taught how to dance, so he won't step on other girls' foots."

"You bring up a good point."

Danny followed through Sam's dancing lessons and pretty soon got them right _somewhat_. Danny and Sam had fun with the dancing lessons. Even Elliot and Paulina joined along. They were invited to the Christmas Dance for supporting the plan. These four friends could not be any closer, despite each one of them having an ex in their group. There wasn't any dramatic breakup, so their friendship remained.

Danny still had some issues with his dancing. Thankfully, he didn't step on Sam's toes again. Sam continued to work with Danny on his dancing skills. He started getting better. He also took some lessons from Elliot and Paulina. Paulina was working on Danny's posture while Elliot was working on _Danny leading Sam_. She worked on Danny's accuracy and steps. The three kids made great dancing teachers.

Pretty soon, the teenagers went overboard and started making up their own dance moves. Danny was more comfortable with dancing at his own pace. It did make him look a little funny, but he had fun. Elliot did a Russian kick dance with his arms folded. Paulina thought it was funny. She did ballet in her own style. Sam just mixed different dances like the Two Step, the Samba, and belly dancing.

The four friends, then put all of the dances together to make a dancing show like ballet:_ a dance that told a story_. They were telling a story based off of Shakespeare's play_ A Midsummer Night Dream_. They were so busy having fun that they did not notice how long they had been playing around. Sam was the first person to notice.

"Oh crud. It's getting late. We have to go," Sam warned her friends.

"_Aw_, we were getting to the part where I mysteriously vanish," Danny smirked in a suspenseful voice.

"I had fun too. I think we all had fun."

"I know I did," Elliot smiled.

The four friends said their goodbyes and left to their homes. Danny and Sam left to the castle to eat supper before the sun set. For the first time in their lives, they had finally found someone they could love. It was almost like_ A Midsummer Night Dream _without the fairy and the drama.


	9. Christmas Ball Date

**This is where you finally get to see Danny and Sam on a real date and not a fake one. This is also when the real trouble starts, so keep your fingers crossed. Review please!**

The next day was the Christmas Ball, so most of the morning was filled with preparations. Danny was excited that he didn't have to fake date this time. It was going to be for real. There was no worry inside the boy's mind. The same thing was going though Sam's mind. Sam was going on a _real _date. There didn't have to be a _fake-up-break-up _or anything. Her and Danny would play it normally like breathing.

Elliot and Paulina also prepared for the Ball. Buying clothing and putting on jewelry and makeup._ It was not everyday that a Ball would be announced and these two would be the guests of honor. _Danny and Sam wanted to invite their two friends to thank them for helping with _the plan_. If they didn't come up with such a devious plan, Danny nor Sam would've realized their love for each other and probably end up running away or marrying someone else.

The Ball had finally started and Sam was walking by Danny's side _like usual_. Jazz had noticed something different between Danny and Sam. There seem to be _a glow _between the two teenagers._ 'Maybe they really are in love'_ Jazz thought before showing a smile. Danny and Sam were smiling the whole time they were at the Ball.

When the music started, the prince and princess decided to start dancing together. Danny's dance steps were a little slow, but not _funny looking_.

"I'm impressed. Looks like I can't call you_ Two Left Feet_," Sam grinned.

"But I can still call _you _that," Danny reminded Sam.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, two..." Danny's sentence was interrupted by a sweet kiss by Sam. This was their first _real _kiss.

"I'm pretty sure that's a _no_."

_"Cheater."_

Sam showed a smirk while dancing on the dance floor. Her and Danny circled around the Ball Room Floor with no worries. They _were _in love, so there was no need for a plan to make any marriage happen. Sam started imagining herself in a wedding dress and walking up to Danny. _This would soon become a reality._

Meanwhile, King Jack and Queen Maddie were on their thrones watching the men and ladies dance together. They happen to notice King Jeremy and Queen Pam. They arrived at the Ball for their daughter and their future son-in-law. King Jack decided to use this opportunity to talk to his future in-laws._ This was unknown to Danny and Sam._

"Hello, your majesties," King Jack greeted.

"Why hello to you too," Queen Pam greeted back.

"We never got the chance to thank you for finding our daughter and caring for her while her ankle was still sprained," King Jeremy thanked.

"It's our pleasure!" King Jack grinned. "Your daughter is a fine young lady."

"Yes, I suppose she is," Queen Pam agreed. "She's also _persuasive_, seeing the letter she sent us."

"_Persuasive?_ What do you mean?" King Jack questioned. King Jeremy gave the other king _the letter_. The letter that Sam sent to her parents to convince them she was _deeply in love _with Danny and was _willing to marry him _and not be _arranged _to someone else. This shocked Jack more than anything. "_Wait a second,_ my son told me you carried a tradition to never marry until sixteen years of age!"

The parents stared at their kids dancing happily. After a while, Danny took Sam's hand and led the princess upstairs to the balcony. The parents knew _something _wasn't right. They started remembering that their kids had not wanted an _arranged _marriage and argued about it. Was _this _their way of rebelling, by deceiving their parents?

_"I think we need to talk,"_ King Jack said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," King Jeremy agreed.

At the balcony, Danny kissed Sam so passionately and sweetly. She kept kissing her loved one back.

"I love you," Danny whispered in Sam's ear.

"I love you too," Sam replied.

"Hey guys," Elliot greeted. Paulina was beside the boy.

"Hey, you guys rock you know," Danny smirked.

"You were right Paulina, I am in love with Danny and he seems to love me back," Sam grinned before Danny took the princess' chin and turned it toward him.

"I _do _love you back."

_"Danny!"_ Jazz shouted while coming up the stairs. She noticed Elliot and Paulina with Danny and Sam. "Ok,_ tell me all_. I don't know what's going on, but Mom and Dad know you two deceived them with your little _dates_."

_"What?"_ Danny responded bug-eyed. "But I'm not faking it_ this time_!"

"_Faking?_ I knew it. There _was _no love connection between you and Sam at all, _was it?_ You two were having your little _date _just to get away from the arranged marriage thing."

"At first!" Danny promised. "Don't you get it Jazz? Sam and I really are _in love_! This is a _real _date!"

_"Does it matter?"_ Jazz questioned. "Mom and Dad know about it, including Sam's folks. I wish you could've had me included. _I would've understood you know._"

"I already had two involved. I didn't want to include another person!"

"Stop arguing, it's getting on my nerves!" Sam glared.

"What are you going to do?" Paulina asked Danny.

"Sam and I are gonna have to confess. It might not end well, but it's time I stopped tricking my folks," Danny replied before facing Sam. Her eyes showed sadness in them. "Let's go Sam. It's time to _spill the beans_."

"We'll come too," Paulina said.

"_No,_ we started this nonsense. We're not even dating you guys anymore! It's better for you two to _not _be involved. We'll just tell them that we fake dated to find someone to marry of our choosing and ended up falling for each other instead. Sam and I _might _end up marrying each other either way."

"He's right," Sam supported.

_"I hope you're right," _Jazz said.


	10. Plan B

**I'm sure you guys are filled with excitement. What's gonna happen to Danny and Sam? Let's find out and see. Review please!**

After the Ball, Danny and Sam went to their parents and confessed their trickery. They did not mention Elliot's and Paulina's involvement to protect the kids. There was not one detail left unmentioned. The couple hoped that there was still a chance for them to be married, this time_ because of love_. The plan to prevent arranged marriages for the both of them had brought them together.

The four parents were very outraged that they were tricked like this. There didn't seem to be a reason why their children would deceive them like this and now they were saying they were _in love _now? There was no telling if these two were telling the full or half truth.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Sam," King Jeremy glared. "How could you do something like this?"

"I'm sorry Dad, Mom. I know what I did was wrong and stupid, but please don't ruin Danny and I's marriage. I really do love him now. Maybe not when we first met, but when we came up with the fake dates, we started knowing who we were. _He's perfect!_ Please don't ruin this!"

"Honey, how can I trust you?" King Jeremy questioned Sam. She moped and knew what was coming. "We're arranging you to Prince Alex and you will learn to respect your parents' wishes."

There was nothing Sam could say. Danny felt the love of his life slowly slipping away. He couldn't hold the lump in his throat, so he walked out of the throne room. King Jack felt pitiful. He knew his son and could see that Sam _was _probably telling the truth, but was not sure. At this point, King Jack did not know what to believe. He realized that arranging a marriage for his son had given him pressure that was too much to handle.

"I am glad you were brave enough to confess what you did, Sam," King Jack said before turning to King Jeremy. "As for my son's behalf. I will let _him _decide if and who he wants to marry. I think arranging a marriage had put too much pressure on him."

"I apologize for this nonsense. I will take my daughter and have her married by tomorrow. Your family is invited," King Jeremy apologized before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Meanwhile, Danny was in his room in depression. He knew it was his and Sam's fault for causing such a catastrophy. Now, Sam was unreachable and would be married by some random guy. There were princes who abused their wives. Danny was scared of what could become of Sam. _What if she was married to a prince who abused her?_ The more he thought, the more tears poured from his eyes.

Jazz came into her brother's room and could see Danny was in pain. The princess did not know what to say. She wished she could've helped him a long time ago. At the same time, she knew what she could do now.

"Danny... you can't just let Sam go like this. I know you love her and if you do, you'll be finding a way to win her," Jazz suggested.

_"How?"_ Danny wept. "Sam's gonna be married and there's nothing I can do!"

"Yes there is Danny! We were invited to the wedding tomorrow. If you and your friends can come up with a devious plan to prevent two arranged marriages, then you can undo this."

Danny wiped the tears from his face and said, "get Elliot and Paulina. I'm going to save Sam if it's the last thing I do."

"Now that's the brother I know."

Jazz ran excitedly to Elliot's, and then Paulina's house. The three kids came together to come up with a plan to save Sam. If they were to prevent this marriage, they were to be cunning.

"If we're to stop the wedding, how are we going to do this without King Jeremy and Queen Pam ruining it with their guards?" Paulina asked.

"We are going to have to come up with a foolproof plan. It'll be just like the plan with the fake dating. If we can fool my parents and Sam's parents into believing we were _dating_, then we can stop this wedding," Danny explained.

"How?" Elliot asked.

"We have to work together. You two weren't invited, so you'll have to crash the wedding."

_"Sweet."_

"This should be fun," Paulina grinned.

"I will meet Sam tomorrow before the wedding to let her know we _got it covered_. Although, she's gonna have to not know the plan for it to work. When the pastor announces _'speak now or forever hold your peace,' _that's when we come in," Danny planned.

"But the king and queen will expect you to reject the wedding. They might make it to where you _will _keep your mouth shut," Elliot said.

"Who says _I'll _be the one to say it?" Danny smirked before Elliot and Paulina turned bug-eyed.

"If it's not you, then _who is it?_"

Danny stared at Elliot and his eyes widened.

_"Me?"_ Elliot responded.

"Yes, _you_. My parents nor Sam's parents know that you and Paulina were our ex dates. You're gonna have to start a riot," Danny said.

"So... I'm crashing and ruining a perfectly good wedding. _This will be the death of me._"

"You have to do it Elliot, you dated Sam. You will reject the wedding and be _the chaser_. When the riot begins, I will have Sam out. Everyone will be too busy fighting and the king and queen will be so busy stopping the riot, they won't notice a thing and it will be too late."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are you in, Paulina?"

"You know it, Danny," Paulina smirked before the trio put their hands out.

"Let's do this!" Danny finished.


	11. The Wedding is Official

**I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh today. Right now I'm starting the third season and I decided that before I start watching the second episode of the third season, I must try to finish this story. Review please!**

Sam was lying on her bed inside her room. She felt as though she swallowed a huge bolder the size of Alaska. She was so broken that she couldn't tell that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Every movement and sound was unnoticeable. The only noise that could stop Sam's frozen state was the sound of Danny's voice after knocking on her balcony window.

The princess jerked out of bed and ran toward the balcony where she saw Danny climbing up on the other side of the balcony, and then stepping onto the floor. Sam ran into Danny's embrace and wrap her arms around the neck of the boy she loved.

"Sam, I have a plan to stop the wedding. Elliot and Paulina are going to play their part and I need you to play your part," Danny said.

"Oh Danny. I want to marry you, but even with a plan to stop the wedding, Mom and Dad will not accept _any _rejections, especially from _you_," Sam told Danny. "That's why I'm planning on running away again and marry you as soon as I can. Once we're married, nothing my parents do will keep us apart."

"Don't run away, Sam. That got us into this mess. There is a better way to clean up both our messes, but you're going to have to trust me and play your part."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I promise, Sam," Danny promised. _"Will you trust me?"_

"I'll trust in you always."

Danny smiled before lifting Sam's chine and kissing those lips. Sam made the kiss deeper while tightening her grip onto Danny's arms. Nothing could warm Sam's heart than that chemistry Sam had with the man she longed for. After the kiss, Sam held Danny closer. The princess didn't want Danny to leave yet. The wedding would start in only a few hours and just in case the plan didn't work, Sam wanted her last few hours with Danny.

"I'm not going to let you be married to a random guy you don't know," Danny assured Sam.

_"I know,"_ Sam muttered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Danny smiled. "Your wedding will start soon. You better get ready."

"Just a few more minutes. I want to remember this last moment."

"Sam, the plan will work, I..."

_"Please."_

Danny sighed in defeat and agreed, "very well."

Danny and Sam stayed for an hour and a half before separating. Danny needed to prepare for the plan to stop Sam's wedding and it would take hours of preparation. Not to mention Sam's servants had to prepare Sam for her wedding anyway. While getting ready for her wedding, Sam hoped that Danny's plan would work, _whatever it was_. She did not use the chance with Danny to ask him.

Meanwhile, Danny, Elliot, and Paulina planned their W_edding Rejection Plan_. The only way for this to work was to be _cunning_. The King and Queen would not allow any rejections, so there had to be a riot. The King and Queen would also not allow riots and would prepare to stop them, so the gang had to be quick to keep Sam's marriage from being made._ The plan was complete._

The wedding had finally begun and Danny, from the crowd, watched Sam walking toward the guy she was to marry, Prince Richard. Danny curled his lips while gripping his hands into fists. He was as nervous as anything. There was still hope for him and Sam to fix the mess they caused, but it would be at a very high risk. The priest held a giant book in his hands as Prince Richard and Sam knelt down. The vows seemed like mutters from the wind as Danny's teeth clutched onto his lips until the priest spoke his final words.

_"If anyone has a reason for this not to be so, speak now or forever hold your peace!" _The priest spoke.

Danny's eyes shut tightly as he heard Elliot say his lines, "I REJECT!"

"What is the meaning of this?" The King asked outraged.

"_That _is my girlfriend you're marrying. Stay away from her!" Elliot shouted before a smile curled up Danny's lips. Danny knew this riot was about to begin.

Elliot started pushing Richard onto the floor and wrestled with him like two lions. Danny's smile changed into a grin. Danny had to make this fight worse by _trying _to stop the fight. He ran toward Elliot and pulled him away from Richard as if he was_ trying to stop the fight_.

"No Elliot! Don't beat up Richard._ It wasn't his fault I pretended to date Sam and ended up losing your chance of marrying her_," Danny acted out before giving Elliot a wink.

"You're right. It was _your _fault! You go around with my chick, and then blow off the plan! _I pretended to be some stupid adviser, so you would go around dating that brunet chick and you make it up to me by taking _my _girl?_ I thought we were friends, Danny!" Elliot shouted, pretending to be angry. Him and Elliot started a pretend fight and acted like they were _about _to punch each other and ended up beating up Richard and knocking down some other men and boys.

It was a matter of time before everyone started fighting and the fight turned into a riot, _just like the trio planned_. Sam was frightened and terrified by the riot before she felt the hand of Danny guiding her through the crowd. The princess followed her prince through the ruff crowd where hope seemed to be lost. Through the midst of the crowd, a glowing light on the alter showed hope for a beginning. Sam couldn't help but smile at that alter where her and Richard were to be married at.

As soon as war broke out, Jazz had lost sight of her brother, since he ran off to save Sam. When Jazz noticed the disappearance of her little brother, she knew for sure that Elliot's _rejection call _was acted to stop the wedding. Jazz stormed through the crowd, trying to avoid being attacked by the rioters, looking for Danny. He was nowhere to be found. Sam wasn't anywhere to be found either. Danny and Sam had _vanished_.

King Jeremy knew this riot was played to stop his daughter's wedding. Although, he didn't know what had become of his daughter after the riot had started. He sent the guards to stop the riot before he made his announcement.

_"That is enough!"_ King Jeremy announced as everyone stopped fighting.

There was deep silence in the church. Prince Richard fell right onto the marble floor, knocked out cold. Elliot was under the peau with Paulina beside him under it. The priest was shaking in fright with the big book still in his hands.

"Father, would you continue the vows?" King Jeremy asked.

"Um sir... your daughter is _already _married," the priest confessed in fear.

"No you _didn't_, you were asking if anyone was to reject the marriage, and then this _meddling boy _came in and started this good for nothing riot!"

"No, your highness,_ I... _I _married _your daughter while the riot was being aroused. Oh sir, please forgive me. The princess could _not _be married to Prince Richard. The wedding had already been planned earlier and..."

_"What are you saying?"_

"I married Prince Danny to Princess Sam. This wedding had already been decided, so I couldn't refuse when they begged for me to _make it official_."

King Jeremy became speechless. Danny and Sam appeared in the midst of the crowd at the foot of the alter. Everyone was confused about what had just happened.

"Mom, Dad, your majesties, we're very sorry for deceiving you guys. Faking love was the biggest mistake Sam and I ever made," Danny confessed. "Because there was so much about love that neither of us understood. I thought being married to someone I chose would solve everything, but I was wrong. If I'm going to be the next heir to the throne, I must learn how to love the right way first." Danny continued his speech by turning his body toward Sam while still speaking to the crowd. "I may not be able to live my kid years before being married, but I can learn though the mistakes I've made."

"_We've _made," Sam corrected. "Danny, as long as we live, I shall love you forever."

"Same here," Danny promised before kissing his new wife passionately. The crowd started awing.


	12. Epilogue: Honeymoon

**Hey! I know it's been a long time since the last time I wrote another chapter, but that's school for ya. I have also been busy watching Yu-Gi-Oh episodes, so I might end up writing Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions. Won't _that_ be interesting? I wonder how many people are writing so far. I just hope most of them don't include these weird _gay couple_ nonsense. So far, that's what anime is about these days. It's bad enough to hook up a young girl with a 3000-year-old pharaoh... okay, maybe I'm overreacting about _that_, but still... _it's weird!_ Review please!**

Sam walked across her balcony that was next to her room. She gazed at the moonlight sky that was covered with sparkles of white. A smile appeared across her face while her eyes sparkled from the glaring moon. It was a matter of time before she felt warm arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath blowing against her neck. Sam turned her face and her lips met warmer lips. Her fingers were tangling through that black, thick hair.

"What is this, our honeymoon?" Danny asked in a teasing manner after his kiss. Sam gave her new husband a glare.

"Of coarse not, this is just my daily stroll," Sam replied sarcastically before Danny giggled.

"Common Sam, we just got married and I can't have a little fun with my wife?"

"Having a _little fun _by ruining our moment?"

"Joking and playing can be romantic."

"Now I'm wondering if marrying you was a good idea," Sam smirked before being attacked by Danny's irresistible kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's neck while returning the kiss.

"Since when do you choose a honeymoon at your own palace?" Elliot asked from behind the curtain of the balcony that lead to the newly weds' room.

"Since the four of us will be scheming a new _devious _plan," Danny smirked widely.

"Is this why I'm dressed up like a china doll?" Paulina asked with a huge glum look. She wore a maid's black outfit with a net, high heels, bonnet, and everything else.

"A _cute _doll," Elliot flirted with Paulina before she rolled her eyes.

"_Sorta... _mostly Elliot and I made a bet on what reaction you would make if we dressed you like my servant and I won," Danny grinned before Paulina glared at Elliot even harder.

"It was not my idea, I swear!" Elliot promised.

"You made me wear this outfit OVER A _BET_?" Paulina yelled furiously.

"I thought you would love it!"

"What I _love _is to kill you."

"I also wanted you to wear that to distract Jazz. If she meddles with our honeymoon with her plans to make this the _best honeymoon I've ever had_, then we won't have a romantic honeymoon," Danny explained to Paulina.

"And what is _Mr. Actor _supposed to do?" Paulina asked.

"I'm supposed to bring the horses for Romeo and Juliet to ride in the sunset," Elliot grinned.

"You mean the full moon?" Danny corrected.

"Even more romantic."

"Surprisingly, you're not as bad as my sister."

"Let's just get out of this place," Sam said romantically before Danny yanked the curtains off and tied the end to the rail of the balcony.

"I'll be doing my part... _if I'll live_," Paulina glared before stomping out of the room.

"I'll get the horses for you two newly weds," Elliot grinned before leaving out the door.

"Ready for this, my sweet?" Danny asked.

"Yes, my love," Sam replied before the two newly weds slid down the balcony on the curtain that was hung by the rail.


End file.
